


Glasses and Names (two drabbles)

by alexi_of_carthanas



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 16:47:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18814975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexi_of_carthanas/pseuds/alexi_of_carthanas
Summary: Two really short drabbles from the X-Files.





	Glasses and Names (two drabbles)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chavisory](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Chavisory).



**Setting: 2x7 “3”**

Her glasses didn’t help her see demons. They did help her read. Her necklace was a harsh enough reminder; the glasses should have been mundane. All the things Scully had read with those glasses. He stared down at the file without really reading it. The X-File marked with her name.

Put the glasses with her badge into the folder. Put the folder in the cabinet by rote organizational recall. Kept the necklace with him. Tried to shove the mundane away as surely as he had placed it in the drawer.

Closed the drawer. Threw a pencil at the ceiling.

**Setting: Seasons 1-7**

He says her name Scul-lay. But also in the way he read her physics paper before she’d shown up in his office. In the way he asks her if she believes in extraterrestrials and is willing to argue with her when she expresses skepticism, giving her opinions equal weight.

She calls him Mulder. Sometimes – frequently – she also calls him wrong in his ideas, but she also says his name in the way of someone who enjoys a good debate with someone. Scully has always enjoyed a good debate with anyone, and people with well researched positions are hard to find.

They are not really Fox and Dana, she thinks, in the car. Mulder is driving and chewing on shelled sunflower seeds. There’s not really a part of life for them that necessitates it. He says her name, Scul-lay, and she realizes it’s out loud. “Yes, Mulder?”


End file.
